Seiya-chi no Starlight Uta
, also known as is a fanseries created by Yousei A. Sina. The story is about a normal, 14-year-old girl named Mochitome Seiya, who needs to deal with her normal school day, while during nights, she is a popular idol known as Hoshizora Seiya. Seiya is the reborn warrior of the Starlight Song. As of April 2017, the series will be taken over by Lightning-chan. Plot :Follow this link to find all exisiting episodes "I am who?"「わたしは誰」Seiya is just a normal girl who attends middle school. She then suddenly finds a mysterious box, which gives her magical powers! Hoshizora Seiya-chi「星空セイヤち」 is born and with that, a magical, on-stage-adventure starts for Seiya. But this idol journey seems to be pretty dangerous. As idol of the starlight melody, Seiya has to face and beat other legendary idols to pass to the top. But what'll happen one day she reaches the top...? Characters Main Characters * Seiya is the main character of the series, who is a cheerful but also clumsy young girl. She is a second year middle school student, who basically shows no talents at all. She is known as the girl that was thrown out of every existing club. However, Seiya is very optimistic and is determined to find the one thing she is expert in. Then one say, she transforms into the super idol magical girl called Hoshizora Seiya, who becomes the most popular idol in Japan. * An inhabitant of the Sky Palace. She came to earth after she found out that the power of starlight has been reawakened. From that moment on, Belle started designing Seiya-chi's stage outfits and even starts teaching at Seiya's human school. Villains * The warrior of the sun melody, who used to be the most popular idol until Seiya-chi appared. She gets jealous at Seiya-chi, for taking her spotlight, so she uses her powers against Seiya-chi. Shouldn't that be against the magical music rule...? Supporting Characters * Anna is Seiya's mother, who works at a local office. She is rather calm but also very busy, so she is rarely seen at home. * Amaya is Seiya's best friend and future fan no. 1! She is interested with everything that has to do with idols. She even dreams about being an idol herself, however, she has no musical skills at all, so there's no way she could be an idol. She's rather pessimistic, compared to Seiya. * One of Seiya and Amaya's class mates, who is the smartest and prettiest girl at their age. She is pretty popular with both, the boys and girls at school. She seems to have a big ego but still tries to stay nice. Other Classmates * * Locations * - The school Seiya and her friends attend. * - The town the story takes place in. * - The home of the magical idols. Items * - A magical box which gave Seiya the power of starlight. **'Starlight Mic' - A magical microphone found in the Stardust Box. Music Theme Songs *Ginga o Sawaru「ぎんがをさわる」 *Mahou no Go ☆ Nagareboshi「魔法の語 ☆ 流れ星」 Insert Songs *Road of Starlight *Macle Merchandise Albums *Kasukana hikari「かすかな光」 Other See Seiya-chi no Starlight Uta Merchandise Trivia *''Seiya-chi no Starlight Uta ''is Yousei A. Sina's first magical idol series. **It is the first series that Lightning-chan takes over making it her first magical idol series. References Category:Fan Series Category:Magical Girl Series Category:Lightning-chan Category:LightningSeries